


CAN'T CHANGE

by loura



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 14-year-old Louis Tomlinson, Bottom Louis, Bottom Niall, Boys in Skirts, Chatting & Messaging, Childhood Trauma, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Feminine Louis, Fluff, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gender Issues, Gender Roles, Help, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Innocent Louis, Insecure Louis, Instagram, LGTB, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Lawyer Niall Horan, Liam Payne & Harry Styles Friendship, Louis in Makeup, Love, M/M, Niall Horan & Harry Styles Friendship, Niam - Freeform, Older Harry, Past Child Abuse, Photographer Harry, Photographer Liam, Protective Harry, Protectiveness, Recovery, Romance, Sad Louis, Short, Skirts, Top Harry, Top Liam, Tutor Harry Styles, Underage - Freeform, Younger Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 20:43:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13372719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loura/pseuds/loura
Summary: Louis is 14 years old and owns an anonymous Instagram account where he shares pictures of everything that he likes and he can't share with his homophobic family.Harry is an altruistic man who is shameless about his sexuality.Louis wants help, sympathy and understanding from Harry.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really speak English so I'm sorry if there are mistakes, please let me know if you find any mistakes. Thank you! I hope you like it! x

_Private message with_ _@_ **mrstyles** :

 

 **littlelou** : hi! I've seen your Instagram and I love your pictures. You seem nice! I just wanted to ask you something... although maybe it's rude... well, have a nice day! 

 

 **mrstyles** : Hey! I like your Instagram too, your pictures are cute. You can ask me whatever you want to, and I hope you have a nice day too.

 

 **littlelou** : you're so polite! well... I just wanted to ask you if you are gay... I'm sorry if it's rude! I'm just being curious 

 

 **littlelou** : it's not like you seem to be gay, but I've seen some pictures and comments that makes me think that you are...

 

 **littlelou** : I'm not saying it's a bad thing, of course! It's just curiosity 

 

 **mrstyles** : uh

 

 **mrstyles** : Yeah, I'm gay. And don't worry, I'm not uncomfortable about my sexuality 

 

 **littlelou** : I knew it! 

 

 **littlelou** : then...

 

 **littlelou** : could you help me, please?

 

 **mrstyles** : Of course, how can I help you?

 

 **littlelou** : I want to come out of the closet to my parents

 

 **littlelou** :  but I'm scared...

 

 **littlelou** : and you seem so brave!

 

 **mrstyles** : Aw, how old are you?

 

 **littlelou** : I'm 14! but I'll turn 15 in five months 

 

 **mrstyles** : You're still a child, are you totally sure you're gay?

 

 **littlelou** : yes, I've always been attracted to boys...

 

 **littlelou** : and I also like the color pink and skirts, but you can't tell this to anyone 

 

 **littlelou** : please :c

 

 **mrstyles** : You hide it?

 

 **littlelou** : yes, my dad can't know it

 

 **mrstyles** : why not?

 

 **littlelou** : beacause I don't want him to stop loving me...

 

 **littlelou** : he always says gays should be killed...

 

 **mrstyles** : Oh God, I'm so sorry little one, I'm sorry your father thinks that way...

 

 **mrstyles** : does anyone knows you like those things? 

 

 **littlelou** : no, that's why I don't put my face on the pictures I upload 

 

 **littlelou** : I'm scared

 

 **mrstyles** : Are you the person who appears in your pictures? I thought they were random pictures from Tumblr or something 

 

 **littlelou** : It's me

 

 **mrstyles** : You shouldn't be sacared, you can talk to me whenever you want to, okay?

 

 **mrstyles** : You can tell me anything, you can tell me about what you like to do or whatever you want to tell me about

 

 **littlelou** : really? 

 

 **mrstyles** : Of course, little one, you're cute

 

 **littlelou** : and will you help me to be as brave as you are?

 

 **mrstyles** : I wish I could be brave for you.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really speak English so I'm sorry if there are mistakes, please let me know if you find any mistakes. Thank you! I hope you like it! x
> 
> Btw comment to know what do you guys think about this, thanks x

_Private message with_ _@_ **mrstyles** :

 

**littlelou** : hi!

 

**mrstyles** : Hi, little one.

 

**littlelou** : I like it when you call me that sadlkajf

 

**mrstyles** : Hahaha I'm glad to hear that, how is your day going so far? 

 

**littlelou** : good

 

**littlelou** : well, more or less :c 

 

**mrstyles** : Why more or less?

 

**littlelou** : well there are this boys in my class and they always disturb me and today they followed me to my house

 

**littlelou:** I was so scared, but they only said meanies things to me, they didn't hit me

 

**mrstyles** : What did they say? 

 

**littlelou** : they make fun of me because they say I look like a girl :c

 

**littlelou** : I don't see what's wrong with looking like a girl

 

**mrstyles** : There's nothing wrong with that, don't hesitate about it

 

**mrstyles** : But have they hit you before?

 

**littlelou** : they used to hit me, but they haven't done it in a long time!

 

**mrstyles** : That's horrible... have you told this to someone? 

 

**littlelou** : no, but it's okay, you cheer me up!

 

**mrstyles** : You're an adorable kid, what's your name btw? 

 

**littlelou** : my name's Louis! what's yours? 

 

**mrstyles** : I like your name, Louis. I'm Harry 

 

**littlelou** : harryyyy! it's cute!

 

 

**littlelou** : I'm so happy right now!!

**mrstyles** : Why right now?

 

**littlelou** : because dad is not home and mum is sleeping, so I'm alone and I can do whatever I want to! yay! 

 

**littlelou** : I also have makeup! wanna see it? 

 

**mrstyles** : Of course, I'd love to see it. 

 

**littlelou** : although I don't like makeup that much I just like to put some lipstick on because it makes me look pretty 

 

**mrstyles** : I don't doubt it, but I'm sure you still look pretty without any makeup on, isn't it? 

 

**littlelou** : look!

 

@ **littlelou** _has sent an image._

 

 

**littlelou** : do you like it?

 

**mrstyles** : Aw, Lou! It's adorable

 

**littlelou**  thanks, harry!

 

**littlelou** : btw, how old are you? 

 

**mrstyles** : I'm 22, little one.

 

**littlelou** : you are so old! :o

 

**mrstyles** : Hahaha and you're so young!

 

**mrstyles** : Do you paint your nails too?

 

**littlelou** : only my toenails, I have to be careful so my dad doesn't see them 

 

**littlelou** : he can't see them

 

**mrstyles** : Ugh, love 

 

**mrstyles** : Just think that in a few years you'll be free to paint each nail of one different color if you want to 

 

**littlelou** : I can't came out now, can I?

 

**mrstyles** : It's not a good idea with your father thinking that way, I'm so sorry Lou 

 

**littlelou** : I can't


End file.
